This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Many automotive vehicles include a grille mounted to a front end of the vehicle. Grilles are often an important component of the vehicle's aesthetic appeal and may serve to identify a brand of the vehicle. A grille may allow airflow into an engine or motor compartment of the vehicle to cool various vehicle components such as a radiator, an engine and/or an electric motor, for example, and/or various vehicle fluids such as coolant, lubricants and/or refrigerant, for example. While this airflow into the engine compartment may be desirable under certain operating conditions, it may also increase aerodynamic drag on the vehicle, which can reduce fuel efficiency. A grille shutter assembly may be provided to selectively block airflow into the engine compartment under predetermined operating conditions to reduce aerodynamic drag on the vehicle and increase fuel efficiency.